Pokemon Neo Liberation: Genesis
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Cometí errores en mi pasado y ahora tengo la oportunidad de corregirlos. El maestro N me ha encomendado una misión y ahora debo cumplirla al mismo tiempo que doy casa a mis viejos amigos, camaradas, equipo... mi familia. el equipo plasma debe desaparecer.
1. Capítulo 01 Nuevos Comienzos

Capítulo 01: Nuevos Comienzos, Nuevos Aliados, Pasados Ocultos.

Antes de comenzar: Mi retraso en publicar se debe a que no tengo internet en casa así que tengo que ir a un cibercafé a subir los capítulos y debido a que obviamente cobran decidí sacar mínimo un capítulo de cada historia que tengo antes y así subirlos todos de una vez eso se traduce en que me tomara más tiempo subir las historias. Esto es solo un mensaje para aclarar y espero que lo comprendan.

* * *

Dicen que el tiempo cambia a las personas, pero yo digo que lo único que hace es que aprendan a aprovechar su pasado y ocultar el resto.

Yo pertenecí a una organización llamada Equipo Plasma, cometí crímenes que nadie me perdonara y dañe a mucha gente. Cuando la organización fue destruida y tiempo después reconstruida me volví a enlistar y no conforme con hacerlo una vez de nuevo volví a ese trabajo, fui un monstruo que aun sabiendo que el maestro N tenía razón me negué a creerle y todo termino hace un año cuando el maestro N y un joven con una visera roja volvieron a acabar con la organización de una vez por todas.

En los escombros de la base me encontraba yo y cuando creí que moriría debajo de los escombros sin poder moverme una cálida mano aparto el pedazo de techo que me tenía atrapado, era una joven de cabello verde esmeralda con la mirada perdida y traía puesto un traje blanco de cuerpo completo ajustado y al parecer no tenía más de 15 años, portaba un cinturón con cuatro pokebolas y una brillaba iluminando las líneas de su traje los cuales parecían circuitos, cuando estos dejaron de brillar ella callo de cara al suelo inconsciente. Trate de despertarla pero no parecía tener pulso, me salvo y ni siquiera sé por qué ahora yacía en mis brazos. El señor N se acercó a mi mientras atravesaba la nube de humo y cenizas viéndome con… ¿ternura? Él solo se arrodillo frente a mí y aparto los cabellos que la chica tenía en su rostro, la tomo en sus brazos, en ese momento su Reshiram descendió del cielo y tanto él como aquel joven de la visera roja se marcharon.

Mi cuerpo estaba dañado y mi espíritu roto pero los ojos de esa chica parecían más muertos que mi propia alma, N me había dado otra oportunidad o puede que yo ya no representara una amenaza. Estuve en un hospital dos meses y me fugue cuando la policía bajo la guardia (ya me tenían esposado a la camilla pero esas cosas son fáciles de abrir para mi), no pretendía huir pero en los escombros de la base se encontraba algo que yo debía recuperar antes de que alguien más lo encontrara y por suerte aún seguía allí, mi cinturón de pokebolas estaba intacto y las únicas tres pokebolas que tenía seguían en él, lo que no me espere fue encontrar aquel dispositivo traído de tierras lejanas con una capacidad que para cualquier entrenador sería una abominación pero en mi estado actual no me podía poner remilgoso.

Estaba herido y con algo debía recomponer mi cuerpo. Cuando regrese al hospital apenas se habían enterado de mi partida y por poco el oficial me ataca con su pokemon de no ser porque el joven de la visera roja acompañado de otro joven con una gorra roja con una pokebola negra lo detuvieron, realmente el señor N me había dado otra oportunidad y esos jóvenes eran el actual y el anterior campeón de la liga. Hablaron con la policía de que ellos se harían responsables de mis actos a cambio de mi libertad, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantas molestias? ¿Qué vio de especial en mí el señor N? y ahora tras un año me encuentro de camino a Kanto ya que mi nuevo objetivo es eliminar a todos los remanentes del equipo plasma no importa a donde se hallan ido o donde se ocultan y una misión que me encomendó el señor N para la cual necesitare ayuda, mi brazo izquierdo ahora carga una maldición, ese dispositivo traído de tierras lejanas y que hará que nunca olvide lo que fui.

En estos momentos un joven ataviado con una larga capa de viaje la cual le cubre todo el lado izquierdo del cuerpo está llegando a los muelles de Carmín.

Mi viaje comenzara en ciudad Celeste, según tengo entendido una vieja amiga de "El Héroe de Kanto" se encuentra allí ejerciendo de líder de gimnasio, yo solo esperaba que no me fuera a retar, no estaba en condiciones para una batalla y mi brazo aún no se acostumbra a mi cuerpo. Me tomo un par de horas llegar desde Carmín hasta Celeste. Bien, aquí es donde mi verdadero viaje comienza.

El joven toco la puerta del gimnasio de tipo agua pero nadie salió a atenderlo, volvió a tocar manteniendo su postura firme y su pose estoica la cual mantuvo las primeras dos horas, pero para la tercera su expresión había cambiado, ahora era de frustración y desesperación.

– ¡Se suponía que este era el comienzo de mi gran viaje de redención y no me quieren abrir! Saben que ¡A la verga!- el joven se agacho y con su mano derecha tomo una enorme piedra, estaba a punto de lanzarla contra la puerta de cristal del gimnasio cuando una voz se escuchó a su espalda.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- pregunto la voz la cual pertenecía a una chica.

El joven se dio la vuelta y se topó con una muchacha cercana a sus veintes que traía una bata blanca abierta y por debajo solo portaba un traje de baño de una pieza color blanco con franjas azules a ambos lados, su cabello era rojizo anaranjado agarrado en una coleta que le caía por encima del hombro y en las manos sostenía unas bolsas con lo que parecía ser comida. El joven soltó la piedra y rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo con delicadeza una de las manos de la chica y le dio un suave beso, manteniendo esa postura el joven dijo.

–Lamento el sobresalto belle jeune femme, no soy un ladrón ni nada parecido- hablaba con una voz dulce –Pero me era imperativo el entrar a este establecimiento para llevar a cabo una importante misión… ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Alexander LeBlanc es el nombre ¡Y amar la vocación! ¿Me concedería su nombre bella dama?-

La chica delicadamente puso las bolsas de su mano libre en el suelo, con su mano ahora desocupada se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y luego la llevo a su pecho y cual dama de clase alta hablo.

–Mi nombre buen señor es Misty Watherflower, soy la líder de gimnasio de tipo agua, local cuya puerta estuvo a unos segundos de cargarse- dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

–OK, aquí termina mi numerito. Iré al grano señorita Watherflower- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie –Se me ha encomendado la misión de encontrar a un viejo colega suyo-

–Sea lo que sea no me interesa, mis días de viajar por las regiones cumpliendo misiones para el gobierno terminaron hace mucho- contesto Misty recogiendo las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo –Así que busca a alguien más-

–Esto es urgente, necesito hablar con el Maestro Ketchum-

Misty miro al joven por encima de su hombro y tras abrir el gimnasio dijo aun dándole la espalda.

–Entra, hablaremos en el salón-

Tras hacer pasar al joven los dos caminaron por la arena de combate hasta una puerta al final de esta donde había una sala de descanso.

–Toma asiento, traeré algo para beber- Dijo la chica.

– ¿Misty? ¿Eres tu querida?- dijo una voz de una habitación anexa que pacería ser una cocina.

–Sí, podrías ser un amor y traer un poco de té ya que hay visitas- contesto Misty.

De la cocina salió un hombre de unos veinte años ataviado como un mesero de cabellos y ojos color verde pastel.

– ¿Oh? Que sorpresa, usualmente ya no viene nadie a estas horas. De por casualidad no serás ese individuo que tocaba la puerta tan insistentemente- Inquirió el peliverde.

–Sí… ¿Entonces estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?- pregunto la visita notablemente disgustada.

–Lamento mis modales pero no podía abrir ya que la líder no se encontraba y yo no puedo darle permiso de pasar a nadie si no me lo permite la dueña-

–Bien, entiendo el motivo. Ahora las presentaciones, mi nombre el Alexander LeBlanc, un placer conocerlos- dijo el joven.

–Bueno mi turno, yo soy Cylan Belmonth experto pokemon, chef profesional, líder de gimnasio y en estos momentos soy el asistente de la señorita Misty- se presentó el peliverde.

–Por un momento pensé que la información estaba errónea- comento Alexander.

– ¿Información de qué?- pregunto Misty.

–Por un momento pensé que era su esposo, eso implicaría que la información de que usted bella dama está enamorada del maestro Ketchum estaría errada-

Ante lo mencionado Misty se puso roja y como una furia comenzó a gritarme Alexander el cual solo sonreía alegremente mientras a Cylan le recorría una enorme Gota la nuca.

Tras calmarse la pelirroja el visitante continúo su explicación.

–Bien, el motivo que me trajo aquí es que como al ser una antigua compañera de aventuras el maestro Ash pensé que tendría una forma de comunicarte con él- explicó Alexander.

–No es que no la tenga- decía nerviosa la pelirroja mientras se peinaba repetidamente su mechón –Es solo que…-

–La última vez que lo vio quedo en ridículo- Comentó el mayordomo.

– ¡Cylan!- Gritó la pelirroja.

–Sí, en los informes figura lo de la rama, el traje del baño y el Caterpie- Agrego la visita.

– ¡Alexander!- Volvió a rezongar Misty. Tras calmarse prosiguió –Pero hace cerca de un año perdí su pista, lo último que supe es que estaba en la región de Hoen en búsqueda de algo-

– ¿Y porque no buscaste a May? Ella te podría haber ayudado mejor- Agregó Cylan.

–No, la Srta. Florentín también desapareció del radar. Ellos dos y el joven de Kalos llamado Clemont partieron a Hoen y desaparecieron y necesito encontrados a toda costa-

–Eso suena muy urgente, pero llevo ya seis meses sin hablar con Ash y no sé si quiera responderme una video llamada- Mencionó Misty un poquito decaída.

–No entiendo su preocupación, lo único que paso fue que el maestro Ketchum la vio desnuda y usted le propinó un golpe que lo desmayo dos días- Comento Alexander.

–Wow, los informes deben ser sumamente buenos- Exclamo Cylan.

–En efecto, mi red es muy extensa-

–Sigue siendo lo mismo, Llevo mucho sin ver a Ash y no planeo buscarlo ni contactarlo. Has dicho que tu misión es importante pero mientras yo no sepa si vale la pena no moveré un dedo… y se te ve en la cara la palabra "Clasificado" así que olvídalo. No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de parecer- Dijo Misty con una voz de ultimátum.

–No quería recurrir a esto- Murmuró Alexander – ¿Qué tanto sabe de las aventuras del maestro Ketchum en Hoen?-

–Lo suficiente, May me ha contado muchas cosas- Contesto Misty.

– ¿Me podría decir cuál es el sueño de su vida?- Preguntó Alexander.

– ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Misty con una ceja levantada.

–Por favor responda Srta. Watherflower-

–Misty, cielo respóndele- Dijo Cylan.

–Bien, mi sueño es atrapar a todos los pokemon de tipo agua del mundo- Contestó la joven.

–Eso creí… y sí le dijera que lo pudo haber cumplido desde hace años- Comento Alexander.

– ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

– ¿Usted sabe que el maestro Ketchum posee algunas habilidades especiales?-

–Sí, estoy enterada de algunos de los poderes que Ash tiene-

– ¿Y sabe que el maestro Ketchum ostenta el título de "Rey del Mar"?-

– ¿Disculpe?- Dijo Cylan.

–Poniéndolos en contexto. El maestro Ketchum durante su primer viaje por Hoen obtuvo un poder el cual le permite moverse por el océano como un pokemon marino y él ha entrenado esta capacidad para que éstos lo obedezcan- Alexander dio un largo sorbo de té mientras Cylan rápidamente buscó refugio detrás del sofá, Misty poseía un aura tan amenazante que hasta su propio Gyarados de temería, la pelirroja le dio un sorbo a su té y hablo.

– ¿Crees que esto funcionara para que vaya tras él? No tendría sentido mi sueño si fuera fácil- Comentó la chica aun con el aura amenazante.

–No, solo digo que le pudo haber ayudado ya que en todos los años que ha tenido ese poder lo ha utilizado para contactar y llamar pokemon poco comunes, tan poco comunes que algunos son considerados como legendarios- Comentó Alexander y el aura de la joven se incrementó a tal grado que reventó la tasa que Cylan tenía en la mano.

– ¿Esperas que tras decirme eso vaya corriendo con él para que rinda cuentas?- Pregunto Misty.

–Sí, así que dígame ¿Está funcionando?- Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

–Sí, ¡Cylan!- Ante el grito de la pelirroja el joven con apariencia de camarero salió de su refugio detrás del sofá –Prepara las maletas, saldremos mañana temprano-

– ¡Sí, madame!- El peliverde salió disparado de la habitación y desde la sala de estar se podía escuchar un escándalo.

–Bueno ¿Qué tal si tenemos una pelea? Eso me relajara y Ash siempre ha dicho "No hay mejor forma de conocer el alma de una persona que teniendo una batalla pokemon"… Aunque conociéndolo él lo arregla TODO con una batalla pokemon- Comentó Misty riendo.

– ¿Así se conoce el alma?... entonces yo no puedo luchar- Contestó Alexander.

– ¿Y porque no?- Pregunto confusa la pelirroja.

–Yo ya no tengo alma para que alguien más conozca, las únicas batallas que libró son aquellas en las que sea absolutamente necesaria mi intervención- Contestó desanimado el joven.

– ¿Así que tú eres uno de esos?-

–De cuáles-

–Aquellos que les ocurrió algo o que hicieron algo terrible y evitan las peleas para evitar que eso ocurra de nuevo-

– ¿Usted cómo lo sabe?-

–He conocido a muchos como tú. Solo te diré que Ash te obligará a pelear contra él si quieres que te ayude, podrás ocultarte de mí y Cylan pero Ash sabe ver a través de las personas y el descubrirá lo que ocultas-

–Estoy preparado para él- Contesto el joven poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– ¿A dónde vas?-

–Me dirijo al centro pokemon, allí es donde pasare la noche-

–Muy bien, más te vale que estés aquí temprano o nos iremos sin ti-

–De acuerdo, hasta mañana-

– ¡Hey!-

– ¿Sí?-

– ¿Por qué ocultas tu brazo?

–Es parte de eso que no quiero comentar. Buena noche Srta. Watherflower-

El joven salió por la puerta principal y comenzó caminar en dirección a la ciudad, la pelirroja se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo desaparecer la silueta y tras esto cerró la puerta se dirigió la sala de estar donde se encontraba el peliverde.

–Cylan, llama a Dawn y a Iris. Esto no me da buena espina y necesitaremos refuerzos-

–Como ordene madame… Pero qué acaso la Srta. Belladona no se encuentra "Indispuesta" por los preparativos de la boda- Comentó Cylan mientras tomaba nota en un cuadernillo.

–Tienes razón, mejor será no molestarla, llama a Silver y a Iris, con ello dos tendremos bastante potencia fuego por si esto se pone feo. Diles que nos vean en el muelle de ciudad Portual-

–De inmediato, será mejor que vayas a dormir-

–Gracias pero no, como no quiso pelear conmigo aún tengo que liberar esta energía así que iré a nadar-

Aquella noche el joven visitante de Teselia se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama y observaba como sobre la mesa de noche se encontraba aquel objeto que ahora reemplazaba su brazo izquierdo. Alexander llevo su mano derecha a aquel lugar donde solía estar su brazo, simplemente cerró los ojos y murmuró para sí mismo.

–Está herida algún día sanara-

* * *

La linea del tiempo en esta historia estará un poquito rara así que tratare de explicarla en posteriores capítulos... y para l;os que hayan imaginado que es lo que Alexander trae en su brazo por favor no lo comenten.

Sin mas que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura


	2. Capítulo 02 Llamando al equipo

Capítulo 02: Llamando al equipo, El principio del fin

–Claro Cylan, allí estaré- fue la respuesta de una joven de tez morena cuando colgó el video teléfono –Así que hay alguien buscando a Ash- la joven se llevó un dedo a los labios y estos se volvieron una malévola sonrisa –Esto será interesante ¿No crees Axew?-

Del gran cabello color morado oscuro de la joven salió un pequeño pokemon de color verde con unos largos colmillos en su boca.

– ¡Xew!- fue la respuesta del pequeño ser.

–Sí, yo también estoy emocionada. Llevaba mucho aburriéndome aquí, ya no vienen entrenadores fuertes y desde que se fue le abuelo Lirio ya no es lo mismo. Ahora es mi oportunidad de un cambio-

La joven dio un salto fuera del gimnasio de tipo dragón. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y negro de dos piezas con la superior siendo una blusa sin tirantes blanca que terminaba en una falda que le llegaba a la mitas de sus muslos color negro y en sus piernas traía unos pantalones monocromáticos con la pierna derecha siendo blanca y la izquierda negra, sus hombros y brazos eran cubiertos con un abrigo secundario que no le alcanzaba ni a tapar el pecho ya que solo eran un par de mangas rosa pálido que se unían entre ellas en la espalda y su enorme cabello estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo alta sujeta con lo que parecían ser un gran listón con un par de esferas azul oscuro.

– ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones Axew!- grito eufórica la chica al mismo tiempo que en la puerta del gimnasio colocaba un letreo que decía.

_Sentimos las molestias pero el gimnasio de ciudad Caolín estará cerrado hasta nuevo aviso_

_Por causas de fuerza mayor la líder del gimnasio no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos así que no hay forma de contactarla (no se encuentra en su casa) y no está en la zona de cobertura (no está en la región) por lo tanto no hay NINGUNA manera de contactarla._

_Atte. Iris Steiner, líder de Gimnasio._

_PD: Si no les quedo claro, no estoy en la región y no me busquen a no ser que sean tan fuertes como un alto mando de Teselia o para atravesar la puerta de mi casa resguardada por el abuelo Haxorus, ustedes elijan._

La joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dando pasos largos mientras hablaba con el pokemon de su cabellera.

–Andando Axew, según Misty nos encontraremos con ella y Cylan en Ciudad Portual así que hay que ir a hacer las maletas. Espero que el abuelo Haxorus no se moleste por ponerlo como reto otra vez-

–Xew, Axew- fue la respuesta del pequeño dragón.

–Si tienes razón, mejor le debería pedir a Loto que cuide el gimnasio y del abuelo o a la señorita Catleya- la joven detuvo su progreso y volteo a ver una cabina telefonía, se quedó unos segundos viéndola y sintiendo una idea corrió a ella, descolgó el teléfono y a gran velocidad digitó un numero –Contesta… contesta- repetía Iris mientras escuchaba sonar el teléfono.

–Buenos _(bostezo)_ días- contesto una voz masculina al otro lado del dispositivo –Al habla Camus-

– ¡Camus soy Iris! ¡¿Te gustaría un poco de inspiración?!-

–Soy todo oídos- respondió seriamente el hombre.

* * *

Ciudad Trigal: Conglomerado de Silph S.A. oficina del Director ejecutivo (Escritorio del Subsecretario)

– ¿Qué dices malhumorado?- preguntaba Misty a través de la pantalla a un chico de cabello rojo y traje que era un par de años menor que ella.

–No tengo tiempo para estar haciendo el tonto por Hoen, estoy muy ocupado en mi trabajo- contesto sin mucho ánimo el muchacho.

–Vamos Silver, llevas mucho trabajando en la compañía de tu madre es hora de que te tomes unas vacaciones-

–No puedo, mi trabajo es muy importante- contesto el chico seriamente.

–… Eres solo su secretario-

– ¡¿Y porque no le preguntas a Gold?! Apuesto a que el idiota tiene tiempo-

–No puede, en estos momentos está manteniendo su título de campeón-

– ¿Red?-

–Red- la nadadora simplemente suspiro y prosiguió –Es mentira Silver, no hemos contactado a Gold. Esta misión requiere cierta delicadeza y Gold es… Gold-

–Buen punto, pero eso no cambia que no puedo abandonar mi trabajo y menos cuando mi madre es mi jefa. Imagínate la bronca que me caería si lo abandonara- fue la respuesta de Silver bajando los hombros resignado.

–Yo me encargo- tras decir eso Misty colgó la llamada.

Silver se reclino en su silla mientras sus brazos colgaban de esta, cerró los ojos y se preguntaba ¿Cómo convenceré a mi madre? Mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo frotándose con su mano y al viajar la vista notó a su Umbreon el cual casi estaba ronroneando.

– ¿Sabes que no eres un Purrloin cierto?-

El pokemon de negro pelaje dejo de frotarse contra la mano de su entrenador y de un salto subió a su regazo y comenzó a frotar su rostro con el de su amo.

–Tranquilo, si me fuera a ir te llevaría conmigo. No hay forma de que te deje aquí solo, no creo que Feraligatr pueda cuidarlos a todos- comento el joven riendo por lo bajo.

Silver enderezó su silla y tomo una fotografía enmarcada que estaba en su escritorio, en ella se encontraban dos chicas y dos chicos los cuales eran la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Trigal, Blanca agarraba por el cuello a un Gold sonrojado ya que estaba manteniéndolo muy cerca de su prominente pecho y la otra chica era Lyra, la amiga de la infancia de Gold tenía agarrado el brazo de Silver mientras este seguía con su expresión malhumorada.

–Sabes Umbreon, en ocasiones extraño esos tiempos. Salir con ese trio de ruidosos y pasar el rato, pero ahora todos están ocupados. Gold sique siendo… Gold, Blanca está más ocupada que nunca ya que se aproxima la liga y Lyra ahora se encarga de la guardería ya que sus abuelos están enfermos- el pelirrojo froto con su pulgar la parte de la imagen donde se encontraba el rostro de Lyra y simplemente suspiro –Los… extraño, con todo y su escandalo-

Umbreon tenía las orejas abajo debido a lo preocupado que estaba por su entrenador hasta que una idea cruzo su cabeza y levantó las orejas, salto del regazo del pelirrojo y con la boca abrió la cremallera de la mochila del joven la cual estaba en el piso, hurgó un rato entre las cosas mientras Silver seguía ensimismado viendo la fotografía. El pokemon salto de regreso al regazo de Silver y cuando este lo noto simplemente le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlo.

–Estoy bien Umbreon, gracias por animarme-

El pokemon le dio la cara a su entrenador y Silver sonrió al ver sus grandes ojos pero esa sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en una mueca de terror al ver lo que el pequeño ser de oscuridad traía en la boca.

– ¡Dame eso!- grito Silver prácticamente arrebatando el objeto de las fauces de Umbreon. El chico se quedó viendo el objeto mientras pensaba –/ ¿Por qué_ rayos aun traigo esto en mi mochila? ¿Por qué no la dejo en la casa? No, espera. Si mamá llegara a encontrarla estaría muerto… maldición Lyra. Por tu culpa no puedo tirarla/-_

El objeto en las manos del chico era una llave plateada con el número 301 en ambos lados y traía un llavero con un logo que decía "HOTEL Moo-moo". Silver se quedo viendo un rato la llave hasta que un recuerdo llego a su mente y una explosión de humo salió de sus orejas.

Una vez calmado, Silver comenzó a acariciar otra vez a Umbreon mientras se guardaba la llave en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–Tu siempre sabes cómo animarme ¿No es así?- el intercomunicador de su escritorio sonó y Silver presiono el botón de acceso –Oficina de Atenea Palachio ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

– ¿Silv…r? ¿Ilve…r?-

– ¿Hola? No lo escucho, hay interferencia-

El ruido estático del intercomunicador se redujo hasta que la voz fue legible y se trataba de un hombre mayor de voz grave.

–Silver-

–… Giovanni- fue lo único que dijo el joven con una expresión de enojo –Escuche que habías vuelto-

–No tengo mucho tiempo, la línea esta codificada y pronto colgare. No importa lo que te digan de mí, tienes que confiar en que me compuse y que ya no soy parte del Equipo Rocket-

– ¿Y porque debería creerte?-

–Mira no tengo pruebas pero necesito que te asegures de que nadie obtenga los datos de Mewtwo, se encuentran en una localización cercana a Hoen. Consigue los datos y protégelos con tu vida-

La estática volvía poco a poco hasta que ya no se podía escuchar bien la voz de Giovanni.

–Silv…r l..s dat…os Me…wo pro…ge…os-

– ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!- Silver coloco ambos codos en la mesa mientras se frotaba con fuerza la zona de las cejas hasta que le soltó un golpe al dispositivo que lo aventó fuera del escritorio – ¡Maldición! Llama y solo me pone una misión, imbécil-

El PokéGear de Silver sonó con un pitido largo y cuando el chico lo reviso vio que tenía un archivo descargado, se trataba de un mapa con una localización al este de Ciudad Algaria en Hoen.

– ¿Tú que dices Umbreon? ¿Confió en mi padre por tercera vez?-

El pequeño pokemon que estaba a los pies del chico solo busco algo más en su mochila y al entregárselo su entrenador este sonrió.

–Hecho-

El joven se paró y fue directo a una gran puerta doble la cual abrió de golpe, dentro se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojo sentada en un escritorio.

– ¡Directora Atenea renuncio!-

–Hecho, recoge tus cosas del escritorio y sal por la puerta principal, un guardia te acompañara- contesto la mujer sin despegar los ojos de su computadora.

– ¿Hu?-

–Ya me oíste Silver, tu próxima paga se te depositara en tu cuenta en una semana. Ve a casa, aséate y cuando llegue ya no te quiero ver allí- un hombre alto con un uniforme de seguridad entró a la oficina y Atenea lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano –La señorita Misty Watherflower de Ciudad Celeste me llamo hace unos minutos y me pidió insistentemente que te obligara a ir en una misión con ella. Gracias a la señorita Watherflower es que yo no termine en prisión cuando mi identidad salió a la luz pero me dejó muy en claro que lo hacía para que yo le debiera un favor y ahora lo está cobrando. No puedo darte vacaciones porque no llevas un año trabajando para la compañía así que mi única opción es despedirte- la mujer se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo al chico –Esa líder de gimnasio no me obligaría a esto a no ser que sea algo muy importante así que ten cuidado. Ve a casa, abre la caja fuerte y saca lo que necesites, despídete de tu novia y dirígete a ciudad Olivo, ya complete tu reservación para ir a ciudad Portual- Atenea soltó el abrazo y se inclinó hasta el oído del joven – (Toma el arma paralizadora de mi escritorio en casa, solo por si acaso)-

Silver solo le dio otro abrazo a su madre antes de dirigirse fuera de la oficina junto con el guardia de seguridad.

* * *

Ciudad Caolín: Residencia Steiner.

–Bien Camus, eso es todo. Volveré en unos meses así que cuida del abuelo- decía Iris mientras enérgicamente se despedía del exlíder de gimnasio.

–Que tengas buen viaje Iris… ¿En dónde dijiste que tomarías el transporte?-

–Iré a Ciudad Loza, Gerania me dio permiso de viajar de polizón en la carga que llevara a Hoen y solo necesitare tomar un autobús hasta Ciudad Portual-

–No cuentas como polizonte si la piloto sabe que estas en la carga-

–Cuenta cuando tú no estás pagando por el combustible extra y si lo hace aquel que pidió él envió- contesto la joven.

Camus volteo a ver una vez más al Haxorus de Lirio el cual solo estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable en la sala de estar.

– ¿Segura que no me comerá?-pregunto nervioso el exlíder.

–El abuelo Haxorus es tranquilo… casi tanto como el abuelo Lirio-

–Lirio me rompió la nariz una vez- comento Camus recordando el momento.

–No debiste tocar los rosales- iris se quedó viendo una foto enmarcada en el muro cercano a la puerta –El abuelo lirio fue la única familia que conocí… nunca me conto de mis padres y creo que realmente no importa ya que él siempre fue suficiente para mí-

El tono nostálgico de la joven se rompió cuando volvió a ver al Haxorus en el sillón el cual solo cambiaba los canales de la televisión usando una de su garras.

–Bueno, no parece que se haya ido realmente- comento iris ya recuperada –Desde que el abuelo Lirio murió el abuelo Haxorus se comporta como él… incluso mira los mismos programas-

– ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tomar el avión?- pregunto Camus con una sonrisa.

–Me encantaría… ¡Espera! Me estoy yendo sin pokebolas-

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras mientras el gran dragón del sofá se acercaba a Camus.

– ¿Crees va a estar bien?- le pregunto el exlíder de gimnasio al dragón.

El Haxorus solo gruño mientras que con una garra se acicalaba la zona de la barbilla.

–Tienes razón, tengo que tener más fe en ella-

Mientras ambos personajes miraban las escaleras escuchando un alboroto se pudo oír a la chica gritar.

– ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ LA POKEBOLA DE DRAGONITE?!-

– ¿Exactamente cuanta fe le debemos de tener?- le pregunto devuelta Camus al dragón el cual ya había regresado al sofá.

–Muy bien ya traigo a Axew, Dragonite, Excadrill, Kommo-o y apuesto que a Ash le agradara ver a Noivern- decía la chica para sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras mirando las pokebolas en sus manos –Estoy lista, vámonos de una vez-

* * *

Ciudad Trigal: Residencia Palachio (unas horas después)

–Bien, ya lo tengo todo- hablaba para sí mismo Silver mientras metía dinero de una caja fuerte a su billetera y guardaba un par más de fajos de billetes en una mochila. Entre el dinero había una caja cristalina con un grupo de pokebolas de las cuales Silver solo tomo una de color blanco con una franja roja en el medio –Misty pidió potencia de fuego, tú serás algo útil- coloco la pokebola en su cinturón y cerro la caja, miro en los cajones del escritorio de su madre y justo debajo del teclado encontró un arma agarrada a la parte inferior del mueble con una funda la cual sustrajo y de igual forma metió en su mochila.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo donde su Umbreon estaba batallando con su cabeza atorada en una bolsa de pan mientras Feraligatr y Alakazam guardaban provisiones en una maleta.

– ¿Saben que a donde vamos hay comida verdad?- los pokemon de gran tamaño voltearon a ver a su entrenador y solo señalaron a Umbreon. Silver retiro la bolsa de la cabeza de su compañero el cual traía una rebanada de pan en su boca – ¿Por qué les dijiste que empacaran comida?-

El pequeño pokemon respondió escupiéndole la rebanada de pan a la cara a Silver.

– ¡Lo sé! Sé que se me suele olvidar empacarles comida, no tienen que ponerse así- la pokebola blanca en el cinturón de Silver comenzó a volverse roja y a liberar calor – ¡Tu cálmate! ¡Bien! Les llevare comida solo no empaquen demasiada, no estaremos solos en este viaje así que las provisiones no serán mucho problema- cuando dijo eso la pokebola dejo de calentarse y volvió a su habitual color.

–Empaquen solo lo necesario, nos vamos en 10 minutos- Umbreon recogió su rebanada de pan y la puso en un plato sobre la mesa, fue hasta los pies de su entrenador y comenzó a corretear entre estos causando que Silver se callera de sentón, Umbreon subió corriendo las escaleras y tras unos segundos bajo trayendo en su boca la misma llave que Silver ya le había quitado – ¿Enserio? ¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga verdad?- el pequeño ser respondió negando con la cabeza. Silver respiro profundo y tras un largo suspiro dijo –Salimos en 40 minutos- entonces el joven salió de casa con solo Umbreon siguiéndolo.

* * *

Terrenos de vuelo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Loza (horas después)

–Cuídate abuelo y no maltrates a Camus- le decía la joven al Haxorus mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo –Te voy a extrañar pero tienes que cuidar la casa en caso de que aparezca alguien-

– ¿Creí que ese era mi trabo?- preguntó Camus parado a su lado.

–Nop, tu trabajo es ver que la casa este bien y también el abuelo… aparte, tú solo viniste para poder pintar Caolín y a lo mejor también retratar al abuelo-

–Tienes razón, pero ese retrato es para ti y Lirio así eso no cuenta- el exlíder vio la gran mochila que Iris traía en su espalda y solo suspiró –Me recuerdas a que vas-

–Misty me pidió ayuda con algo que tiene que ver con Ash así que estoy preparada para todo-

–Se nota ¿Qué tanto traes en esa mochila?-

–Mantas-

– ¿Mantas?-

–Sí, escuche que Hoen es la segunda región más fría-

– ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

–May-

El hombre se quedó un rato pensando y recordó ese nombre. Ese nombre venía acompañado de la imagen de una chica de gran sonrisa con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza que desde hace un tiempo venia viéndola en televisión en la región de Kalos acompañada de una joven de chaqueta azul con gorra roja que traía unas gafas sobre esta.

–Iris… Hoen no está ni cerca de ser una zona fría. Las regiones más frías son Sinnoh, Johto, Kalos y Teselia en ese orden. Hoen es de las más cálidas solo superada por Alola.

Iris dejó la mochila en el piso, saco a Axew de su cabello y se lo entrego a Haxorus el cual solo le tapo los oídos al pequeño, Camus retrocedió unos pasos e iris abrió la boca.

– ¡MALDITA MENTIROSA HIJA DE…!-

El sonido de las turbinas cubrió la lluvia de blasfemias de la morena la cual estuvo gritando por más de tres minutos y para cuando se calmó tanto Haxorus como Camus solo estaban con la boca abierta y una exagerada expresión de sorpresa. Tras despedirse una vez más subió a Axew a su cabeza y abordó el avión ya que Gerania le estaba haciendo señales desde la cabina. Dejando una buena cantidad de mantas en las manos de sus dos compañeros Iris se despidió con la mano mientras el avión despegaba a lo cual Camus y Haxorus respondieron hasta que la joven ya no fue visible.

–Bueno, allá va- los dos acompañantes se quedaron viendo hasta que el avión fue poco visible – ¿Cuándo fue que Lirio le enseño ese lenguaje?-

Haxorus solo subió los hombros mientras recogía las mantas que las turbinas les avían volado y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses seguido de Camus.

* * *

Muelle de Ciudad Olivo (al atardecer)

Silver estaba recargado contra la barandilla del muelle viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol a través de unas gafas oscuras mientras esperaba la salida de su barco.

–Sabes Umbreon, no fue tan mala idea ir a ver una vez más a Lyra- decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño pokemon el cual estaba sentado en la barandilla –Lo malo es que tuve que salir de allí antes de que comenzara a llorar, no puedo con ella cuando se pone así. Me gustaría llevarla conmigo pero sus abuelos… y aparte lo de Misty, si la misión es tan peligrosa como mi madre piensa no la arriesgare, ella no es combatiente. Lyra es fuerte pero no está a mi nivel ni al de Gold y si la misión nos requiere es que es algo muy difícil-

Umbreon restregó su rostro con el de su entrenador y luego saltó de la barandilla aterrizando en los pies del joven.

– ¡SILVER!-

El joven giró su cabeza y se encontró con una chica de cabello largo agarrado en dos coletas y con un delantal verde y parecía que llevaba un rato corriendo ya que estaba roja, transpiraba y respiraba con dificultad.

– ¿Lyra?-

La chica camino hasta el joven y de la nada le soltó una bofetada que le tiro las gafas que traía puestas revelando los ojos llorosos del joven.

– ¡Si vas a llorar por lo menos llora conmigo!- le recrimino la joven.

–No puedo, si te veo llorar te pediré que vengas conmigo pero es muy peligroso y tú tienes que cuidar la guardería y de tus abuelos-

–Lo sé- la joven tomo la mano de Silver y la llevo a su rostro –Solo prométeme que te cuidaras-

–No puedo hacerlo, sabes que no hago promesas que no puedo cumplir-

–Ya lo sé, por lo menos dime que volverás-

–Lyra, te prometo que hare todo en mi poder para regresar… aun si eso involucra arrojar a Umbreon por la borda-

Ante el comentario el pokemon le dio una fuerte mordida en la pantorrilla al pelirrojo y eso hizo reír a la joven que comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

–Veo que se volvieron muy unidos- comento la joven entre risas.

–Bueno tú me regalaste su huevo hace ya un tiempo-

–Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste que le paso a tu Sneasel-

–A él le gustaba la aventura y cuando decidí volverme secretario se Silph a él no le gusto así que lo libere, creo que encontró a otro entrenador que explotó su poder-

– ¿Cuánto falta para que zarpes?-

–20 minutos, pero ya debería de abordar- El joven se hecho al hombro la bolsa que traía, se volvió a colocar las gafas y regresó a Umbreon a su pokebola –Bueno, creo que es hora de irme-

El silbato del barco sonó y la gente comenzó a subir por la rampa dejando a Silver al último y cuando el chico puso un pie en esta Lyra hablo.

– ¡Silver! Vuelve a salvo-

El joven asintió con la cabeza y termino de subir, una vez arriba se quedó viendo a la chica desde el final de la rampa, Lyra dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ciudad mientras Silver solo la seguía con la mirada. El joven apretó los puños y se quitó las gafas, dio un salto con el que salió del bote y comenzó a correr hacia la joven, aun de espaldas la abrazo y cuando Lyra giro su cabeza para verlo Silver planto sus labios sobre los de ella. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos ambos jóvenes se separaron y ante la mirada atónita de Lyra Silver solo dijo.

–Te prometo que volveré, no te dejare sola-

Silver sin dar vuelta atrás volvió corriendo a la rampa la cual ya estaba siendo retirada y de un salto alcanzo el bote. El barco zarpó con Lyra viéndolo desaparecer en el horizonte mientras se tocaba delicadamente los labios.

–Más te vale que vuelvas- dijo en voz baja mientras veía la llave en su mano.

* * *

Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste (esa misma noche)

–Misty, ya termine de hablar con Iris ¿Cómo te fue con Silver?- le preguntaba Cylan a la pelirroja ya recostada en una silla de playa viendo resplandecer el techo con el efecto que el agua de la piscina ejercía debido a las luces submarinas.

–Muy bien Cylan, tuve que usar un as que me guardaba pero algo con todo este asunto de Alexander no me gusta y creo que lo merecerá-

– ¿Segura que estarán a tiempo en Portual? Iris tomara un avión que la dejara en Ciudad Calagua pero aun cuando llegase hoy mismo el autobús de allí a Portual toma un día. Nosotros tardaremos por lo menos medio día dependiendo de las corrientes-

–Tranquilízate Cylan, estoy 100% segura que Iris estará allí a tiempo y las corrientes marinas que hay de Johto a Hoen son lo bastante rápidas como para hacer el viaje en un par de horas, a lo mucho 14. Nosotros solo tardaremos 20 horas en llegar a allí si salimos temprano mañana estaremos llegando por la noche a Portual-

El peliverde solo levanto los hombros y tras un bostezo se despidió de Misty dejándola aun en la silla. Misty seguía viendo el efecto de la luz en el techo del gimnasio y pensaba para sí misma.

–_/Espero no volver a meter la pata. Ash me ha perdonado muchas cosas y aun no sé porque nunca se ha enojado conmigo, será que si le gusto… ¡No que va! Él está enamorado de Serena… ¿O era de Camila? Ya no se ni cuantas chicas están detrás de ese tonto. Él siempre ha estado allí cuando lo hemos necesitado, no me sorprende que más de una chica se enamore de él, pero es un idiota. Ni una sola vez se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentimos por él, no me sorprende que al final May se diera por vencida aunque le fue bien ya que finalmente tiene a un chico que le hace caso. Será mejor que me valla a la cama, mañana será un día muy pesado ya que tengo que mencionar a la liga que dejare el gimnasio por tiempo indefinido. La última vez casi pierdo el gimnasio por ausentarme mucho tiempo, espero que esta vez no sea tanto tiempo…-_

La joven prosiguió con sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que poco a poco sus parpados se cerraban y en un instante se había quedado dormida en la silla. Cylan entro por a puerta de mantenimiento con una manta y una almohada y con ellas puso cómoda a su jefa antes de regresar a su habitación

* * *

Centro pokemon de Celeste

Alexander se encontraba sentado en una mecedora dentro de su habitación bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana y sosteniendo en su mano derecha había una ultra bola y mientras la veía con tristeza hablaba susurrando.

–Mañana, mañana comenzaremos nuestro viaje de redención- el joven acercó la pokebola a su frente –Lo lamento, sé que es por mi culpa que tu estés metida en todo esto pero ahora te pido tu fuerza para poder redimirme, para poder recuperar mi honor. Te prometí que te regresaría con tu entrenador y lo cumpliré pero… tú eres la única que realmente puede soportar la carga que ejerzo en un combate, sé que detestas ese sentimiento pero si no podemos abrirnos paso ninguno de los dos lograra completar su objetivo- Alex separo la pokebola de su cabeza y se quedó viendo el botón de activación el cual por un segundo resplandor de rojo –Gracias Youko, aún me pregunto de sonde saco tu entrenador ese nombre-

* * *

Este capítulo es únicamente "el comienzo" casi es un prólogo ya que el inicio del viaje ocurre en el tercer capítulo y de una vez les digo… prepárense para todo, realmente se me ha ido la olla con esta historia así que prepárense para traiciones, romances, eventos de nivel apocalíptico los cuales nunca pasaron, referencias a Jojo's y a uno que otro meme, cambios de ángulo en cuanto a algunas relaciones que casi en todos los Fanfics de pokemon salen, flipantes escenas de acción (no tanto pero tratare), poderes chungos y muchas explicaciones, sin contar el final de la historia la cual si realmente gusta tendrá una secuela que de hecho ya había comenzado a escribir y esta iba a ser su precuela pero como la otra no llamaba mucho la atención decidí cancelarla y esperar que la gente le agarre cariño a esta historia para que se lean la otra.

Sin nada más que agregar (o que me acuerde) yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

PD: aquellos que sepan a qué le hago referencia con esa llave que pone tan nerviosos a Silver pues déjenme decirles… son personas de cultura o por lo menos se leen algún que otro manga riko por aquí y por allá.


End file.
